


6 ways to Sunday

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles écrits suivant l'inspiration du moment, et postés le dimanche.<br/>Peut concerner différents parings et différents fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 ways to Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : La fic doit obligatoirement commencer par la phrase "Quelqu'un devait l'avoir vu, parce que la police était à sa porte"  
> Merci à Bruniblondi pour la correction!

Quelqu'un devait l'avoir vu, parce que la police était à sa porte. Stiles soupira en se laissant glisser le long du battant, se demandant s'il valait mieux ouvrir ou faire semblant de ne pas être là. Il était fils de shérif, bon sang, il ne pouvait pas se faire prendre pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Il n'allait même pas pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur du commissariat, son père allait le trucider avant.

Un tambourinement sur la cloison de bois le sortit de son indécision.

« Police, ouvrez ! Je sais que vous êtes là. Je vois votre ombre sous le battant. »

Grimaçant, Stiles se releva et ouvrit la porte, tentant de prendre un air innocent. Il respira un bon coup, essayant de trouver quoi dire, mais il se stoppa net à la vue du policier.

Il était beau, ce con.

Plus que beau, même. Il était grand, musclé, et sa stature était mise en valeur par l'uniforme qu'il portait. La lourde ceinture à sa taille soutenait sa matraque qui descendait le long de sa cuisse et qui donnait à Stiles toutes sortes d'idées folles. Il avait des pommettes hautes, des yeux clairs cachés sous l'ombre de sa casquette, et une barbe magnifique. Bien taillée, fournie, l'air douce... Stiles avait un truc pour les barbes, d'accord ? Et il aurait bien aimé sentir celle de l'inconnu tout partout sur lui. Il pensa aux droits Miranda.

_Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous_... Soudainement, Stiles avait bien envie de prononcer le nom de l'inconnu à sa porte...

Bizarrement, toute son inquiétude à voir la police débarquer chez lui s'envola, son esprit envahi de pensées toutes plus inconvenantes les unes que les autres.

Puis, le policier sourit, montrant d'adorables petites dents de lapin. « Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu as été un très mauvais garçon, Stiles... » Le susnommé écarquilla les yeux.

« Que... »

Mais l'inconnu, qui n'était peut-être finalement pas de la police, ne le laissa pas continuer. Il commença à avancer, obligeant Stiles à reculer s'il ne voulait pas se faire piétiner. Quand ils furent au milieu du salon, poitrine contre poitrine, Stiles pensa à se décaler sur le côté pour laisser faire le policier, qui sortit une clé USB de la poche de sa veste. Il alla jusqu'à la chaîne hi-fi de Stiles, brancha la clé et une musique au rythme prenant commença à s'élever. L'homme porta la main au premier bouton de sa chemise et commença à le défaire.

« Que... » répéta Stiles mais, encore une fois, il ne put arriver au bout de sa phrase.

« Heureusement, je suis là pour te faire passer l'envie de recommencer... Ou bien, te la redonner, justement. » La chemise maintenant entièrement défaite, l'homme s'approcha de Stiles, prenant ses mains pour les poser sur ses pectoraux magnifiquement sculptés. Stiles arrêta de se poser des questions et décida de profiter de l'instant, aussi surréaliste qu'il puisse paraître.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur la peau dorée, éraflant au passage un téton, ce qui provoqua un léger soupir chez son invité. Arrivé aux abdominaux, Stiles appuya davantage ses caresses. Puis, décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, il enleva lui aussi son T-shirt. Il n'était peut-être pas bâti comme l'adonis ayant frappé à sa porte, mais il n'avait pas à avoir honte. Sa musculature s'apparentait davantage à celle d'un gymnaste, avec des muscles discrets mais présents.

En tout cas, l'initiative ainsi que la vue eurent l'air de plaire à l'homme, qui se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec un regard gourmand. « Tu peux m'appeler Derek. Que tu saches quoi crier tout à l'heure. » Dit-il avait de fondre sur sa bouche, la capturant de la sienne.

OoOoOoO

Cinq heures et autant d'orgasmes plus tard, Stiles dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il allait se faire rechercher par la police. Pour de vrai. Pour kidnapping et séquestration. Ce qui était bien plus grave que le petit vol de préservatifs, qui s'était révélé bien utile. Quoique, peut-être pas de prison pour lui, en fait. Derek n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre de ce petit projet.

OoOoOoO

Il faudrait quand même qu'il pense à remercier Scott de ce merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire.


End file.
